The Little Things
by RosemaryCecilia
Summary: "Don't you think it's sad how they argue so much?" Piper asked. "Kind of, but I think it also makes them who they are, and that's what makes them work so well." Piper thought about what Jason had said for a moment. "Like it makes the good things about each other and being together stand out so much more." Two-Shot. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heres a little 2-shot for your entertainment! This story is Percabeth, but more towards the end (second chapter). Right now, enjoy some Piper and Jason! and some arguing...:)**

Piper's hand was grasped tightly in his as thy walked down towards the beach. The sun was just setting, and they wanted to see it set before they had go to dinner. As their toes got closer to the sand, they quickly realized someone else had the same idea.

Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other on a wool blanket facing the ocean, Textbooks and papers scattered around them. They seemed to be arguing over something, and Jason could hear Percy shouting.

"So what if I don't look at you when you're talking? It's not like I'm not listening!" He cried.

"Yeah, right, Percy," Annabeth spat back. "As if you actually care about this!"

Percy's hands clenched. "Says you! I do _too _care, it's just that learning Ancient Greek is so confusing!" He slammed the textbook down into the sand.

"Damn it, Percy, you ruined the book! And besides, you're wired to know ancient greek! Honestly, it can't be _that _hard!" Annabeth stood up, and Percy did the same

"Well it is," Percy shot back.

"What are you, stupid?" Annabeth's eyes were unforgiving, like steel.

Hurt flashed quickly on Percy's face for a few seconds, then was replaced with a bout of scary anger. Jason took a step back, as he was scared of both of them like this.

"Really, you too? At least I'm not a know-it-all! You always wonder why people get so frustrated with you, and It's just because you're a smart ass and you try to show them up!" Percy shouted.

Piper and Jason had stopped walking, and stood partially hidden behind a tree to avoid the growing fight.

"Ugh, what the Hades, Percy! The only reason I seem like such a smart ass is because I've got ten times the brains you have!"

Waves crashed against the sand roughly. Percy's anger was getting out of hand.

"Get off your high horse, Annabeth. Just because you design Olympus doesn't make you great! you're not _that good_!" Yelled Percy.

"Honestly, Percy? I don't see you doing something like building temples for the _gods_. You just sit around talking to fish. At least I have a talent that will get me a job so I don't have to work at a McDonald's and live with my parents!"

"Last time I checked untalented people don't save olympus and get the offer to _become _a god." Percy spat at Annabeth.

"Yeah well no surprise you turned it down, since you're such a stupid idiot!"

"Well I turned it down for you! But I guess I was wrong there too!"

"I guess so!"

And on that last note, Percy scuffed at the sand with his shoe angrily and stomped off, clenching and unclenching his fists. Annabeth began to pick up her things. Jason tried not to notice she was furiously wiping at her eyes as she did so. He looked at Piper in disbelief.

"Oh my gods," was all Jason could muster.

Piper agreed, "You said it."

"Are they always like that? I though they were the 'perfect couple'." Jason wondered.

She shrugged, and tucked her auburn hair behind her ear. "Well, according to the other girls in my cabin, they've always been like that. Ever since they were 12, and went on a quest together with Percy's best friend Grover, they never really got along even though they were best friends. Everyone knew it was just a cover up after a year or so and that with each quest their relationship grew stronger. And then when they were fourteen there was a huge scare that Percy had died fighting on Mount Saint Helens, and Annabeth was a complete _wreck._ Everyone suspected something had happened between them while they were out, and I guess Annabeth had told Silena they kissed or something. And then Percy came back. But I digress. On Percy's birthday they finally got together after the war, and everyone caught them kissing in the dining pavilion and threw them in the canoe lake...which I guess they didn't come up for a while, what with Percy having water powers. Anyways, they're still best friends, and I guess they never lost that arguing quality. I don't really know." She took a deep breath, and realized Jason was trying not to laugh at her.

"Oh gosh, I went on and on, didn't I?" She blushed.

Jason shook his head. "Its fine, It was an interesting story. So they didn't just break up? That fight was pretty harsh."

"Nah," Piper said. "They still love each other, give it a day and they'll be back together."

They continued walking down to the water hand in hand.

"Don't you think it's sad how they argue so much?" Piper asked.

"Kind of, but I think it also makes them who they are, and that's what makes them work so well."

Piper thought about what Jason had said for a moment. "Like it makes the good things about each other and being together stand out so much more."

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Maybe we should fight more often, then."

She grinned and jokingly punched him in the arm. "How about no," She replied.

He smiled again and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come on, Pipes."

They continued walking, both secretly happy that they didn't have to fight to see the good things about each other.

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked it! Second chapter to come as soon as I get around 5 reviews! Suggestions appreciated! I always like hearing some good feedback! Also, be sure to check out some of the other stories I'm working on:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and watched my last chapter. You guys all made me smile :). Here's the last chapter! Sorry it wasn't up earlier (yesterday) I was super busy with school and other stuff, but its here! Enjoy!**

He and Percy had planned on going to the arena to practice their sword skills after lunch. Although that was usually the time Percy and Annabeth would go off somewhere secluded and do god knows what, they weren't speaking.

It had been a day since Jason and Piper had witnessed their fight, and neither Percy nor Annabeth had tried to apologize yet.

Jason had approached Percy at breakfast this morning. "Hey man, what's going on between you and Annabeth? I heard you got into some fight last night."

Percy just shook his head. "Yeah, kind of. Who told you?"

"I don't know some random kid. But anyways, are you guys..okay now?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, we're not really talking." sighed Percy.

"Well why don't you just go apologize?" Jason had offered.

Percy didn't hesitate to roll his eyes. He laughed without humor. "No thanks," He said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm _always _the first to apologize whenever we fight. Apparently _I'm _always the only one who's wrong. I'm not apologizing until she does" Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

Jason had thought he was being pretty immature.

Piper tried doing the same thing with Annabeth.

She chose her words carefully when she went to talk to her. "Hey, Annabeth. Are you okay?"

Annabeth had looked at her with fake skepticism. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Because you and Percy got in a huge fight last night, or so I heard." Piper replied.

Annabeth took a deep breath and shrugged. "That wasn't anything big. Ignore it"

"Yeah right! I heard it myself, and it sounded pretty big if you ask me."

"First of all, it honestly doesn't matter. Second of all no, I'm not going to try apologizing to him. I know you were going to say that and I did nothing wrong, as usual, so I'm not apologizing." Annabeth said fiercely.

Piper just raised her hands in defeat. "Whatever you say."

When Jason and Piper told each other this, they both agreed nobody was going anywhere, but there was no amount of pushing that could make one person step up to the plate and apologize. They finally deduced they would just have to let their friends do things on their own, that it was best to stay out of their business.

Percy and Annabeth tried to seem okay without each other, but Jason could see that Percy was lonely and upset. Piper saw Annabeth was too, but, slightly reminiscent of the times where Percy was missing, she tried her best to seem stronger than steel.

Jason didn't know what Annabeth had planned in her free hour, but it wasn't with Percy.

The weather was blazing hot, as per norm for the middle of July. He could feel his cheeks burning from the sun as he walked down towards the cabins. He had asked everyone where Percy was, and if anyone had seen him, but nobody had seen him since he left the dining pavilion.

He stopped briefly at the Zeus cabin to trade his jeans for shorts, an then turned to the Poseidon Cabin, and knocked on the door.

Nobody answered. He knocked again, but again was met with no response. Jason wondered for a moment if it was rude to just walk into Percy's cabin like he was considering. They were cousins, and it's not like anything that exciting could happen in one cabin.

He finally decided to just let himself in. The door swung gently open, and as soon as Jason looked inside he wished he had just knocked again.

Percy and Annabeth were laying on Percy's bunk, lips locked together. Annabeth's hands were grasping fistfuls of Percy's orange T-shirt, and if Jason was seeing things correctly, Percy's hands were hidden underneath the fabric of Annabeth's shirt.

The door creaked, and they both looked up at Jason, immediately turning bright red. "Uh, hey," Jason stammered. "I was just coming to find Percy...but if you guys are...busy, I can go."

Percy cleared his throat. "Give me five minutes, and i'll be out, okay?"

Jason didn't say any thing, just nodded and turned to wait outside. As he shut the door to Percy's cabin, he heard the two inside laughing. He stood outside, idly picking at the weeds along the edge of the Zeus cabin. The grass was brown, and Chiron was due to let it rain inside camp.

Percy and Annabeth came out of the Poseidon cabin together. Percy gave her one last searing kiss before telling her he would see her at Archery later today.

Him and Jason walked towards the arena in silence for a while.

"Well Annabeth and I made up," Percy stated bluntly.

Jason laughed and rolled his eyes. "I think I figured that out."

**I hope you guys liked it! Thanks again for all the response I got on the last chapter, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think again ;). Let me know if you have any suggestions in my other story 'Living Life' which is a collection of oneshots, I would gladly write them! **

**Thank you all so much! I love hearing from you!**

**RosemaryCecilia**

** story/1450782-the-house**


End file.
